Pokeweed
by VODKATOAD
Summary: Two Sinnoh gym leaders bond over their shared appreciation of a recreational substance. Rated M for drug use and sexual themes. Volkner/Gardenia (I AM NOT GLORIFYING OR ENCOURAGING THE USE OF ILLEGAL SUBSTANCES AS THEY ARE ILLEGAL. You do you tho)


This is my first fanfiction ever. I'm not the best at writing. Enjoy :)

p.s. I don't own pokemon

The league was holding a meeting to discuss gym stuff, the usual. It was a mid-summer morning and everyone was ready to leave and pass out because it was so hot. Volkner found himself towards the end of the table as he did not want to be there.

No one noticed when Gardenia came in late. She had lost track of time when talking to a breeder about grass type pokemon on her way. She closed the door softly and took a seat across from Volkner, as it was the only seat left.

As she sat down her pokegear fell out of her pocket and landed underneath the table. She leaned down to pick it up when something interesting caught her eye.

In Volkner's backpack, the top end of what looked like a pokeflute was poking out. To the untrained eye, it's a pokeflute but Gardenia knew better. It was a pokebong.

She never thought of Volkner as the kind of guy to smoke pokeweed but after thinking about it for a little bit, it made sense. His low-key demeanor and no-fucks-given attitude had to come from somewhere. He was the only other gym leader that she knew smoked pokeweed. She had to confront him about it.

The meeting continued on for another half hour. Volkner was practically asleep when everyone stood up to make their way out. Gardenia waited by the door and watched as he leaned down to get his bag together.

"Hey, Volkner could I talk to you for a bit?"

He gave her a confused look as she never really talked to him before.

"Um, sure?" he responded dryly.

After the rest of the gym leaders and the league filed out they both sat down on a bench in the hallway.

"So I noticed something in your backpack during the meeting earlier."

His half-open eyes went even more half-open and he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"What?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about, Volkner."

The grin on her face made him nervous. His bag was under the table the whole time so how could she have noticed?

"I think you're mistaken. I've got to go." He was trying his best to sound as casual as possible.

Her smile grew as she was about to say the words he did not want to hear.

"The pokebong?" she chimed.

His eyes went wide with mock surprise.

"Pokebong, what's that?"

She let out a small chuckle in response to his bad acting.

"Do you need me to show you?

"Um… sure?"

The displeasure in his voice was obvious. He had been caught but did not want to admit it.

Suddenly she snatched his bag which he had left unguarded between his legs. He swiped to grab it back from her but she held it on the opposite side of her where he could not reach. It was all over.

"Please don't," he muttered as she unzipped his bag to reveal the smoking device.

"Is it new? It doesn't smell at all." She asked.

He was done with lying so he responded with his normal tone of voice.

"Yeah, I picked it up on the way here. How do you even know what it is? It looks just like a pokeflute."

"I'm the grass type gym leader," She boasted, "I know my stuff."

"So you're with it?" he asked calmly.

"Of course I am, maybe I could try it sometime? I've never used a piece like this," she said as she handed it back to him.

She had just caught him out as a user of pokeweed and now she wanted to smoke with him? Her thought process was very odd to him.

"Sure, I guess." He sounded less worried but there was still an essence of distrust in his voice.

He put the pokebong back into his bag so that no one else would see it.

"It'll be fun, I want to know what you're like when you're high anyways. Should we smoke at my place or yours?"

"Oh definitely my place," he responded quickly.

"Ooh," she cooed. "And what makes your place so special?"

"You'll find out." He lowered his chin and gave her a small smirk.

She was even more intrigued now. What else was he hiding?

"Do you want my number so we can plan this?" she asked.

"I mean, we can just go now if you're free. My gym's closed for the rest of the day."

"That would be great. I'd love to christen your new piece with you," She said with a smile.

* * *

The cool air of the Sunyshore gym was refreshing to both of them as they stepped inside. She never got the chance to see the interior before. The design of the gym was very intimidating with all of its technical components and traps. In the time they shared talking about pokeweed she had forgotten that Volkner was also a genius.

"So where do you smoke?" The inspectors would notice if you smoked in here."

"Not in here, I can't risk it messing with all of the high tech stuff going on anyway. You'll know when we're at the spot."

"Alrighty then, I'm excited," she chirped.

He motioned for her to follow as he made his way towards the back of the gym. It was a lot bigger than it appeared on the outside.

They made their way through his living quarters and workspace. She tried to take in all of the complex junk she saw on his desk but there was no way in a million years that she could understand the process that creates such things.

They stepped outside through the very back door of the gym. It had cooled down a little bit outside but the humidity had increased as the backside of the gym faced the ocean. The salty air stung her nose a little bit because she was always surrounded by the strong and smooth aroma of plants and flowers.

He remained silent as they made their way down a hill shaded by small trees. The ground got more and more sandy as they progressed towards their destination.

They reached an opening in the trees which revealed a small bungalow not far from the beach. In contrast to the high-tech aesthetic of Sunyshore city and the gym, the little house she was looking at was quite rustic. It was a tan building with white accents around the long windows. The roof was low hanging and at a very shallow slope. On the front side, there was a small porch by the door. The porch had a small table and two folding chairs next to it. The place wasn't made for more than 2 people at most.

"Wow, it's beautiful," she exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yeah," he nodded at her with a small smile, "this is my place."

"I can already feel the good vibes," she said in the least stonery fashion she could.

He pulled out a small key from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door. Unlike his living quarters in the gym, the inside was very uncluttered and open. The air inside was cool and smelled slightly of pizza.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" he asked.

"Oh, I only have what I'm wearing."

"Well if you don't want them to smell I can grab you something to wear for when we smoke" he offered.

"How considerate of you," she teased, "that would be nice."

"Could you put the drinks in the fridge while I go grab you something?"

"Sure."

She went into the kitchen and put the sodas they had grabbed earlier at a convenience store away. When she returned to the living room she looked through the bedroom door he had left open and caught a glimpse of him changing. The sunlight that came in through the sliding backdoors highlighted the bone structure of his muscular back. His broad shoulders and slim frame were a killer combo that made her want to chew her lower lip to shreds.

As he slipped on a white v-neck t-shirt he turned around to catch her staring. He looked her in the eyes with his cold face and let out a small exhale through his nose, a laugh maybe?

Her cheeks went bright red when she noticed he had caught her and the edges of his lips curled up the slightest amount to form his "hmm alright" smirk.

"Here you go," he said casually as he tossed her a white t-shirt like his and a pair of athletic shorts.

So he's not going to acknowledge what just happened? Geez.

"You can change in my room," he said smoothly as he hopped over the back of the couch she was standing next to and spread himself out.

"O-okay," she responded with a quick breath.

Holding the clothes she had received, she stiffly walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind her. His bedroom had a cozy feel to it. The bed was wide and low to the ground with what looked like 5 white pillows and a large navy comforter. Across from the bed mounted on the wall was a t.v. set and a cable box and gaming system sat on a little table beneath it. She looked into his closet and saw a dresser with two drawers open. The only articles of clothing she could see were either black or white v-neck t-shirts and random pairs of shorts. On top of the dresser were what appeared to be fancy bottles of alcohol. Some of them empty and some of them unopened. On the nightstand next to his bed was a lamp, empty soda cans, a box of cigarettes, and his pokegear charger. The thought of opening the drawers on the nightstand crossed her mind but she figured that what was in there was to be learned on a later occasion.

The last wall had tall sliding glass doors that went out to a second porch on the back of the house with a pretty view of the ocean.

"What's taking you so long?" Volkner shouted.

She had forgotten that she was in there to change her clothes. She quickly changed returned to the living room.

Volkner had sat up on the couch and on the table was the pokebong, a lighter, two sodas, a bottle of water, and a plastic baggy of pokeweed.

"Well," he said as he clapped his hands together, "let's get to it."

"Alright!" she responded.

"Do you wanna smoke inside or on the back porch?"

She knew he probably smoked inside but she figured outside would be better for it.

"I think outside will be nice."

"Okay, could you take the pokebong?" he asked as he put the rest of the items into his backpack.

"Yeah, I got ya."

They made their way to the back porch where two folding beach chairs sat across from each other. He sat down in one and she took the other one.

"Just so you know, this is a new strain I just got and my guy said it's much stronger than what I've had before so I'm gonna be up there."

"Oh boy," she responded with a small smile.

"Do you want greens?"

"No, it's all you, dude."

He poured some water into the top of the pokebong. He then picked up the baggy of pokeweed and started hand grinding the nugg into the bowl. It was dense and sticky, a sign of high-quality stuff. The smell was strong and she took in heavy breaths to get a sense of what she would be working with.

"Cheers," he said with a smirk as he held up the lighter to take the first hit.

"Cheers," she responded.

The pokebong made a satisfying bubbling sound as he inhaled the smoke. He inhaled hard and took a long rip. He removed his mouth from the pokebong and pulled the bowl out to clear the pokebong. He then leaned back in his chair and released the smoke from his lungs. Instead of blowing it out he just opened his mouth and let the smoke slowly float out and into the air. She watched his ocean colored eyes as they followed the trails of smoke as they dissipated into the air above them.

"Damn," he said as he started coughing a deep throaty cough.

"Is it harsh?" she asked.

"Very," he let out in between coughs, "water," he demanded with a raspy voice.

She passed him the bottle of water and he handed her the pokebong. He then proceeded to chug about half of the water bottle.

"You didn't even corner it," she exclaimed disappointedly.

"Sorry, I'm used to smoking on my own so I don't do that."

"It's okay, just don't do it next time," she said with a hint of aggression.

"Cheers!" she hollered before she put her mouth on the piece and sparked the pokeweed.

He watched her attentively as she took a long pull. As if she was trying to show him up. He noticed how easily she could use the lighter even without the safety removed. She was obviously much more experienced than him.

When she was done she didn't cough at all. She leaned back and let out one solid exhale of smoke. It was a big cloud.

"Holy fuck."

"Yeah dude, that's what's good," she whispered with a lazy smile.

At that point, they were both feeling it. Volkner had about a minute more than she did for the weed to hit him and boy it did. He felt relaxed and stretched out in his little beach chair. The cold facial expression he usually held was gone. His eyebrows sat low on top of his squinted bloodshot eyes. His straight mouth had let itself form into a dopey smile. His blonde hair looked like it was floating in the soft ocean breeze.

Gardenia passed the pokebong back to him and he took another long hit, killing the bowl.

He coughed some more as the smoke escaped his mouth.

"Fuck," he said quietly.

"What?"

"I have to stand up."

"That's gonna be tough, need some help?"

"Yes please," he responded.

She stood up with ease and stretched before reaching a hand out to help him up. Her hand was soft and warm and he held it for a second before pulling himself up. The beach chair he was sitting in was pretty low to the ground so he lost his balance when standing up. He stumbled into her and she caught him in a hug.

"Thank you," he said with a heavy breath.

"That's some good pokeweed you've got," she chuckled.

They stood there together for a moment. Either because it felt nice, or because he still had to regain his balance. They both enjoyed it though.

"Yeah, it's great," he whispered.

"Are you done?" She asked, in a way similar to how a mother asks her son if he's done eating his dinner.

"No, I'm gonna go inside and grab a rolling paper, I'm really feeling a spliff at the moment."

"A spliff, what's that?" she questioned.

"It's a joint with some tobacco in it."

"Oh I'm not the biggest fan of tobacco," she said softly.

"Trust me. You'll like it, it makes you feel real warm and nice. Like a hug from a Chansey."

"I'll try it out I guess."

"Okay cool, you don't have to if you don't want to."

She could tell that he cared about what she wanted. It made her feel warm.

"It's okay, a hug from a Chansey does sound nice."

"Alright, I'll be right back. Sit down and have some of your soda."

"Oh fuck I forgot about those!" she said excitedly.

She grabbed her can of grape soda, her favorite, and took a big swig. She hummed happily with how good it tasted, especially with how high she was feeling.

He went into his bedroom through the sliding doors and returned shortly with a rolling paper in his hand and a cigarette behind his ear.

"Um… could you roll this?" he asked.

"Why can't you do it?"

"I'm sorta high, and I can't roll when I'm high sorry," he said with a laugh.

"It's okay, I'll do it for you," she responded happily.

He sat back down with a long happy sigh and the weed had hit him harder. He knew he wasn't getting up for at least another thirty minutes. She laughed at how high he was. It was pretty cute to her. Watching his eyes glow with excitement when he sees something interesting to him. She was at a pretty mellow high. Her tolerance was much higher than his.

"Will a spliff get me higher?" she asked.

"Oh hell yeah."

"Okay cool, I wanna be at a nice bake when we're done smoking."

"You're not baked?!"

"Not really, no."

"Damn, you've got quite the tolerance, missy."

"Don't call me that, baby lungs," she taunted.

"Hey!" he looked at her with high angry eyes.

"I wouldn't say that to the girl rolling your spliff."

"Sorry," he responded.

He watched her roll the weed and tobacco from the cigarette delicately into a spliff. Slowly she licked the paper and twisted the end into a nice point.

"Tada!"

He clapped and applauded her beautiful work.

"Thank you," she said as she took a small bow and then handed him the spliff.

"Thanks, buddy," he said with a wide smile. He looked so goofy to her.

He slid the filtered end of the spliff in between his lips and inhaled while bringing the flames to the twisted end.

She watched the end illuminate with the warm glow of a well rolled joint. She also watched his chest expand as he inhaled the mixture of burning weed and tobacco. His pectoral muscles shown lightly through his white t-shirt and she liked that.

He blew the smoke up into the air and handed her the spliff. He then sunk into his chair as he couldn't smoke anymore.

"You can kill that, I'm choned."

She took the spliff and laughed.

"Choned, I like that," she said with a smile.

Bringing the spliff to her mouth she closed her eyes and inhaled softly. It hit much harder than the pokebong because the smoke had no water in it. While she inhaled, the very high Volkner watched her. He didn't know whether it was the weed or something else but at that moment she looked very cute to him. Her delicate hands caressed the spliff cautiously and her pink lips pressed softly against the filter of the spliff.

The thick cloud of smoke left her mouth as she parted her lips. He could watch her do this forever.

When she opened her eyes she saw him staring. Her cheeks warmed up as she could tell he was admiring her.

"You sure you don't want more?"

"What," he responded blankly, his attention still focused on her face.

"Yeah, you don't need anymore."

The next hit she took killed the spliff. She breathed out the smoke and let her eyes close with the relaxing feeling of the THC and nicotine tingling on all of her nerves.

"You're right, it does feel like a hug from a Chansey," she whispered as her head fell back.

For the next ten minutes, they just sat there, together. Both of them high as fuck, and happy as fuck.

It was later in the afternoon and the ocean breeze had cooled down.

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet," she said.

He perked up and looked at her. She laughed at how high he looked. The whites of his eyes were no longer visible. It had all turned red.

"Wanna go inside? It's sort of chilly," she said quietly.

"Yeeaaahhhh," he said through a yawn.

Placing both of her hands on the armrests of her chair she slowly brought herself into a standing position.

"Damn, I'm high."

"Bro, I'm really high," Volkner responded.

She held out her hand to pull him up out of his chair. It took him a couple of seconds to realize what she was doing. Once he did realize, he grabbed onto her hand and attempted to pull himself up. Halfway through his attempt at standing, he fell back into his chair.

"Just give me a second," his voice was wobbly like that of a sleepy toddler's.

"Come on, I wanna go to bed," she said in a begging manner.

"Oh okay, I can get up this time."

She then pulled him up again and he didn't fall down back into his chair. Instead, he fell onto her and she had to make sure that she didn't fall over, and that she didn't drop him.

"You're a lightweight," she giggled.

"Oh shut it," he snapped playfully.

"Come on, let's go," she whispered into his chest.

Both of them slowly hobbled through the sliding door into his bedroom. She dropped him onto the bed and then closed the screen door.

"Come heeeere," he groaned.

"Just a second, I have to pee."

"Haha, pee," he chuckled.

"Um, where's the bathroom?"

"The door next to the bedroom door," he responded through heavy, sleepy breaths.

"Okay, buh-bye," she giggled as she scurried to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, she relieved herself and then splashed some cool water onto her face. When she returned to the bedroom, she noticed that Volkner was only wearing his boxers.

"Where'd your clothes go?"

"I didn't want em," he said into his pillow. She didn't understand what he said but she didn't really care.

She then proceeded to remove her own t-shirt and shorts, leaving her in just her panties. In a fashion similar to Volkner she crashed into the bed next to him. They both laid there staring each other in the face, smiling. As smoothly as an absurdly baked guy could, he stretched out his arm around her and placed it on her lower back. She accepted his invitation to cuddle and rolled him onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest. He nuzzled his nose into her hair softly and smiled.

"You smell good," he yawned.

"No, you," she yawned in response.

The end.

Ya yeet I hope you like it :)))


End file.
